


Blood Red Lyrium

by BC_Casdiara



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Calpernia deserves more fanfics, Carta, Commander Samson Au, Enemies to lovers ?, F/F, Frenemies to lovers ?, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Is being the Inquisitor and a well known criminal at the same time a wise choice ?, Maybe - Freeform, Red Templar Cullen, Slow Burn, Smuggling, but in this house we stan stupid Inkys and their decisions, certainly not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Casdiara/pseuds/BC_Casdiara
Summary: Red Cadash made herself a name in the underworld as a smuggler. Merchant of not-so-legal goods, as she prefered to be called.Reliable, high quality, good prices. Specially when selling lyriumHouse Cadash was growing with her work. So surely she had to go to the Conclave to know more about how this war would affect the lyrium trade in the future.What she didn't expect was for:.The Conclave to blow up..Samson to be made Commander of the Inquisition.And her best client to be working for some crazy Magister who wanted her dead.Well, shit. This would be bad for business.
Relationships: Calpernia/Female Inquisitor
Kudos: 5





	Blood Red Lyrium

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like my newest insane AU!

Red’s first encounter with Samson was something they would keep a secret between them until their deaths.

A cold night in Kirkwall. 

The shadows of the statues of the Gallows hiding them. 

An addicted templar who needed more lyrium than the Chantry was willing to give.

Red used to not give a shit about who she was selling lyrium to. The Carta didn’t care, so why would she. As long as the money was good, the deal was made.

But only a few things can break someone as much as that one cursed day broke Red and Samson.

She ran through the dirt streets of Kirkwall. It was maybe the middle of the day, the sun was high in the sky and Red was sweating until her clothes were sticking to her skin.

Her body soon collided with someone.

The air was knocked out of her lungs as she hit the cold, hard floor.

She fell to the ground, bringing the other dwarf together with her. Red got up quickly, pushing the blonde dwarf away.

“Hey, looking at where you are going to!” some human with red paint in his face yelled at her while helping the dwarf get up from the ground. She raised her middle finger to him without looking back.

By the time she arrived at the Gallows, Samson was sitting on the ground, back against one of the many pillars, head hidden between his hands.

“Fuck, Samson. What happened ? I came running all the way from Darktown.” She was panting, hands on her knees.

“They took him.” Samson cried.

“Who took who ?”

“Maddox! The templars found out about the letters… he will be made tranquil.” He threw his arms around Red, who embraced him back. Samson sobbed on her shoulder, his entire body shaking. 

During all the time Red knew Samson, she had never seen him cry.

* * *

Their change of life was… surprising, to say something. Red Cadash had laid down the terms to the hot-headed seeker. Samson and Maddox would stay in Haven with her. No harm was to be done to Maddox and if any templar tried to do anything bad to him, heads would roll. Cassandra had been less than thrilled with having a known Carta member, an ex-templar who was kicked out of the order and a tranquil going around.

She had a warm bed to sleep on, new clothes, three meals a day. And Samson even became the Commander of this new Inquisition thing!

Bad thing was, the Inquisition thing also believed she was the Herald of Andraste. And oh, how could they be so stupid. A dwarf with the face tattooed like a skull falls from some weird green shit in the sky, with a magic thingy on her hand, shaved head, and 5 o’clock shadow. Then Cassandra and Leliana find out her surname is _Cadash_. Yes, exactly, that House Cadash! Like the quite famous lyrium smuggler who had been selling lyrium to the rebel mages since the war started. Wasn’t that just great ? People would now recognize her outside the underworld circles!

“That’s not great at all!” Red groaned and rubbed her temples. Oh, this would be so bad for business. How do you make yourself inconspicuous when people think you are some holy savior? She tightened the cloth mask around her face and pulled the hood over. She still needed to get coin without getting more in trouble with Cassandra. Obviously, she didn’t give the name Red to them. For all the Inquisition knew, she was Malika Cadash. Samson was the only one that knew the name was bullshit, but he promised to keep the secret. This way she could keep the Inquisition thing and her business apart. Everyone could just think they were distant relatives or something alike.

“Are you the contact ?” A human approached her from the snowy forest. She was tall. Well. Every human was tall to Red. Her hair was blonde and tied back. Her cheeks were marked with freckles. Red had to admit to herself, she was certainly stunning.

“Red at your service.” She took a bow like she always did when meeting a client. It worked well to keep appearances and respect. “I believe you came for your” she took a pouch from inside her coat. “pure, refined, and high-quality lyrium. Direct from Orzammar!”

The human took the pouch from Red’s hands and inspected it. She smiled and Red could see she had a gap between her front teeth. Honestly, she found it adorable.

“I see. Definitely worth the price.” The human took a little satchel from her belt and handed it to Red. “Here is it, sixty sovereigns as promised. And as a bonus, a guarantee that I’ll be making business with house Cadash again.”

“Oh, you honor me. Such a profitable client will be kept on our high priority list.” Red opened the satchel to count the money. This would last for quite a long time! 

“So, how are you dealing with the news ? Apparently one of your house is being named Herald of Andraste.”

Red could feel the blood running out of her face. Thankfully her face was covered. With years of dealing with situations where she couldn’t let the truth be known, it wasn’t now that her act would drop.

“Pfft, nothing but trouble I say. The last thing we needed was some type of lost house member getting notoriety for such thing as the conclave explosion! Bad for business. Pretty sure the Carta won’t be pleased.”

“Hmm, I hope things go well for you, then.”

“Same for you, lady Calpernia. May we make business again.”

  
  


* * *

Red’s feet were sore as she walked along with the group. They had to go to the Hinterlands to talk to some Chantry person called Mother Giselle. But why by the Maker’s damned balls couldn’t they go there by horse! She would make sure to buy one to herself with the lyrium money after they get to the destination. Her short legs weren’t made to walk this much, through the snow to top it!

“Tell me, Red.” Cadash froze at the sound of her name. “Do I know you from somewhere ?”

“I don’t think so Varric. I would remember if I met the Champion’s friend. Also, why did you call me Red ?”

“A little nickname for you. Courtesy of your red hair, you know.”

Red used all her willpower to not sigh. This will be more difficult than she expected.

  
  



End file.
